


Not an employee, but…

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, DMLE, Flirting, Fluff, Hot for boss, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Open Ending, Slight Age Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Charlie is replacing Percy for the weekend, and there should be no problems, except, Charlie seems to have an itch.





	Not an employee, but…

“Come on, Charlie, it’ll just be a small favour you’ll be doing for me.” 

Percy’s voice was so forlorn, Charlie couldn’t help but feel bad for his brother. Though, he was smart enough not to show it. 

He groaned. “What do you want me to do?” Charlie said, trying not to sound totally put off. He knew Percy was only trying to make arrangements to cover for the office while he was on a weekend away with his new husband, Oliver. Charlie was expected to fill in from Thursday to Sunday. 

Percy had promised never to be out of touch; now he hadn’t even taken a proper honeymoon, Oliver was getting very upset. Percy knew he had to do something. Of course, Charlie was the only one of his brothers who didn’t have a pressing schedule. He was on holiday from Romania. Evidently, being on holiday meant, being his brother’s little bitch. 

Just answer the owls, ask if the Minister needs anything, and leave the office at five o’clock. If there are any emergencies, they’ll have to wait. I made sure my contract for my _replacement_ ensure you weren’t responsible for any emergencies. 

“Who would take care of the emergencies, then?” Naturally, Charlie had to ask that. He took care of dragons, there wasn’t such a thing as, _leave it off until the next day_. Because dragons. 

“We have an off-the-clock team all set up. Trust me, it won’t be an inconvenience for you, at all. I swear it!” 

And with that, Percy was gone, and Charlie was the new Percy. Or something like that. 

All he had to do was sit at the desk, look at Kingsley schedule to see if he was in a meeting; then arrange meetings. Everything else that happened, Percy had a contingency plan for it. 

It didn’t sound awful. 

Until, it was terribly awful.

Charlie had, seemingly, forgotten what Kingsley Shacklebolt looked like. The man was a dream. He was a few years older than Charlie, and even if Charlie was nothing but a temp—he wasn’t used to having an office job, he treated Charlie with respect. 

“I…can I get you anything, Minister?” Charlie asked, trying not to drool all over himself. He was a confident man. And he was rather certain he wasn’t as desperate sounding or eager to please as Percy, but still…Shacklebolt was something else. 

“I’m quite all right, thank you. I know you’re only here to get Percy out of a pickle, so don’t worry. I won’t have much work for you.” 

Charlie walked out of the office disappointed. Of course, this wasn’t his sanctuary where he could make his move on a man he desired. This was a proper office. A proper workplace. The fucking Ministry for Merlin’s sake. But, Charlie was Charlie; he wasn’t going to give up that easily. 

On Saturday morning, surprised Shacklebolt had come into the office, Charlie felt like he needed to say something. 

“I’m going out to lunch, can I get you something?” 

“No, that’ll be all right,” the man said, looking distracted. 

“Busy with something, then?” 

“What…?” Kingsley said, distracted. “Yeah, just this damned administrative schedule. I hate the paperwork. I’d rather be doing something good.” He then crumbled the parchment he was working on and looked at Charlie and smiled. “Sorry, didn’t mean to blurt all that out to you. Have a great lunch.” 

“I _could_ help.” 

“With what?” 

Charlie shrugged. “I dunno, help you relax? I give great massages.” 

“I…” Kingsley seemed a bit tongue tied then. “Not sure if that’s not borderline sexual harassment.” 

“Well, technically, I’m not an employee…” Charlie said, walking into the office, and closing the door behind him. “It’s a Saturday. It’s a shoulder massage, and I’m a professional.” 

“A professional?” Kingsley asked, raising his eyebrow, sounding amused. 

“I know what makes a dragon tick; I know what can get him to relax.” 

Kingsley gave a dry laugh. “I’m not a dragon, boy.” 

“And I’m not a boy.” 

“I can’t…” Kingsley said, sounding discomforted. “I. can’t.” 

“Perhaps later tonight then? After work. When I’m not a pseudo-employee, or a boy, or … anything to you.”

“I’m not entirely comfortable with what you’re suggesting.” 

Charlie smirked. He was in. “Tell you what? I’ll write down the flat I’m renting while I am here for the month—”

“You’re not staying with your family?” 

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “Have you met my family?” When Kingsley didn’t reply, he continued. “I’m going to supper but I’ll be back by eight o’clock. Tomorrow’s Sunday. Though Percy requested me to be _on-call_ for the Minister’s _needs_ …I don’t really have anything else going on. If you find yourself in need of some _stress relief_ , I’ll be there.” 

With that, Charlie turned on his heels, walking walked out. Making sure his arse giggled in his tight trousers more than normal. He knew Kingsley’d be watching. 

And he was. 

He knew it, because when Kingsley showed up at his rental flat the next evening, he told Charlie all about the things he’d wanted to do to his arse. And he did.


End file.
